Belle Granger
|image = Belle2.jpg |title = Nagual of Lizards and Crocodiles |title2 = The Lady of the Forest |gender = Female |family = Leslie Granger (mother) |status = Alive |eye color = Blue |hair color = Red |height = 5'4 |affiliation = Camp, The Gods and the Forest |weapons = Her cutlass and bow |species = Nagual |home = Camp Aztlan |quests = N/A}} Personality Belle is a kind and sweet person if she likes you. If you ask anything about her mother, she will kill you. Belle is very kind and friendly. She is kind of person that you can rely on. Belle has a fear of dying and hopes the nagualli won't die very easily. She looks up to the gods and respects them. Belle ironically hates nagualli for ruining her mother's life. She also tends to be very weak at self-eloquence and relies on action rather than attack. History Leslie Granger, an 16 year old high school student, met a man in a pub when her friends had set up a blind date. However, their cruel trick was to video-tape Leslie while she and the man were in bed and humiliate her. With little knowing, the man was a nagual and had been seeking a woman to continue his generation of nagualli since he had been blessed by Tezcatlipoca and was not going to end it. He sense a presence of a direct descendant of a nagual in Leslie and decided to meet her. Leslie and the man soon fell in love and without her permission, the man assaulted her. Leslie also later discovered that her best friend had video-taped it. This humiliated her to shattering levels. People had known about the event and was sending her messages with names on it. The entire school had known about this event. To make it worse, two or three months later, Leslie discovered that she was pregnant and tried to take abortion pills to stop it. The baby was beginning to grow at a strange rate. People started tormenting her and her parents tried to shun her away from society. Leslie gave birth to Belle on October 1st 1994. However, Leslie died as soon as the baby was born. The baby was very beautiful and her grandparents called her, Belle. Her mother's bad reputation was pretty much unknown to her though most kids like to make fun of her without even knowing her mother. Her grandfather had told her to close her ears ignore both of them. At a young age, she was remarkably intelligent. Her grandparents put her into a self-defense training. Belle was wanted to remove her mother's bad reputation at the age of sixteen. She decided to ask the investigators to find out about the man who assaulted her mother. Her grandparents soon put her into weapon training where she made use of bows and hammers in combat. Her grandmother one day told her that she was a nagual. She did not know what that meant and asked her to shape-shift. Her grandmother told her to think of a crocodile and asked her to slowly think of herself transform into it. She did and managed to. This act largely confused her and her grandmother had shown her the mirror. She ferociously attacked it shattering it into pieces. Her grandmother used her powers to transform her back. During the weekends, Belle learned how to transform more. Her main forms were a lizard and a crocodile. She learned to be knowledgeable at the art of healing. She was able to heal small wounds. She continued on to discover the existence of Aztec gods and goddesses. After realizing that she was ready, the grandparents gave her a cutlass , bow and a map to Camp where she will begin her journey as a nagual. Weapons Cutlass.jpg|Her cutlass bow-Belle.jpg|Belle's unique looking bow Powers/Abilities Her main animals are crocodile and lizard. Offensive *Belle can transform into her main animal and then enlarge herself and attack giving an opponent a considerable damage to him/her. *Belle can transform her jaw to that of a crocodile and dislocate it and attack an opponent with it. Defensive *Belle can cause anyone around her to be changed into lizards for a short period of time. *Belle can cause a state of diseased leprosy causing them to become weakened and frail for a short period of time. Passive *Belle understands the art of healing. She can apply this to heal minor wounds and traumatic minds but unable to heal fatal wounds. *Belle can remove a curse forced on by another nagual returning them back to normal. *Belle has the ability to swim very fast and hold their breath long enough to stay in the water. *Belle in her lizard form can crawl on walls. *Belle has an excellent sense of smell. Supplementary *Belle has the ability to transform into (in her case) a crocodile and a lizard. However, she has problems with transforming into other animals like pumas, cats or toads. *Belle has the ability to summon scales on her body which defends her from different kinds of attacks for a short period of time. *Belle has the ability to command and control crocodiles and lizards for a short period of time. Category:Female Category:Naguals Category:Born in 1994 Category:American Category:Waiyenoo111 Category:Straight